Panic in Times Square Level (stylized version)
The Panic in Times Square Level is the second level in the Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions). Equipment Tips Boson Darts: Boson Darts is all that is really needed against most of the entities encountered in this level. Capture Stream: Capture Stream will be useful in grabbing batteries in order to power generators, slimed debris, or slam Printer Paper Zombies. Walk-Through Marshmallow Hunt The Ghostbusters meet Winston outside the Sedgewick Hotel and load up into Ecto-1. Ray Stantz swore he had nothing to do with the re-manifestation of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Egon Spengler noted he had a P.K.E. signature of Gozer's magnitude but the flux was weak. Peter Venkman cut to the chase and asked what there was to stop Stay Puft. Winston Zeddemore recalled Ray was supposed to finish up the installation of the Super Slammer Muon Trap. Peter was intrigued. Egon noted while it wasn't built to be used against the minions of a god, in theory it could. Peter wasn't too worried about the inherent risks involved. Ecto-1 took off onto West 42nd Street and quickly noted the presence of marshmallow residue. After arriving at an impasse, Winston noticed Stay Puft was focused on a certain building. Egon wondered if he was looking for something or someone. Ray and Egon conferred and agreed it best to split up and take two different directions. Ray, the Rookie, and Peter opted to go across Times Square and get into the building. Ray started throwing out signals, as they passed 301 West 42nd, much to Peter's dismay. Egon and Winston departed in Ecto-1. After entering the building, Ray and Rookie split off from Peter. Switch to Capture Stream and move the slimed debris blocking the door. Head down the hall and shoot down the tape. Grab a battery with the Capture Stream and insert into the generator near the far wall. A locked door should be opened. Go right and through the door. Look for a green door and wrangle it away with Capture Stream. Proceed down the hall but a pile of marshmallow residue is blocking the doorway. Switch to Boson Dart and destroy the residue. Head left down the hall and enter the doorway. It shuts and is locked by a Construction Worker Ghost. Blast away at the ghost and keep moving to avoid getting slimed. Once it is trapped, a second will appear. Apply the same strategy. The doors are unlocked. Head down the hall. There should be some Charged Destructor Manifestation Residue. Several Marshmallow Minions will emerge and attack. Destroy the residue with Boson Darts first, then focus on the Minis. The next room will contain an offline generator and a defunct battery. Luckily, there is an Electrokinetic Specter in the room. Trap the regular Construction Worker Ghost then wrangle the battery with Capture Stream. Try to force contact between the specter and battery to charge up the latter. Once the battery is charged, insert it in to the generator then blast the now vulnerable specter and trap it. With the generator in working order, the elevator at the far right works again. Going Up... Rookie and Ray head up to a floor where a game development company is based. The windows suddenly shake and shatter as Stay Puft nears. Printer Paper Zombies will manifest from a copy machine. Open fire and destroy them. Focus next on the marshmallow residue. Destroy it then wrangle some nearby green debris to plug up the hole above where the residue was. Head down the hall and destroy the residue with Boson Darts. At the end of the hall, go right to enter some offices. Go left and there should be more marshmallow residue. Destroy it then turn to the right all where there should be a row of arcade machines. Open fire and destroy the machines with the Blast Stream before too many Electronic Wisps manifest. Go through the door on the left and head down another hall. Destroy the residue then go to the room on the right. There should be three Construction Worker Ghosts in a bathroom. Open fire and trap them. Double back and go to the other room on the right. Trap the Construction Ghost inside the other bathroom. Return to the hall and enter the door at the end of the hall. The room should be a recreation room, complete with a ping pong table. However, the room is crawling with Printer Paper Zombies, Electronic Wisps, and residue. Switch to Boson Darts and destroy them all. Head over to the larger pile of residue and destroy it. Head into the hall and follow it down to a large room. Marshmallow Minions will attack. Stay near the hall and open fire with Boson Darts. Once the Minions are taken care of, destroy the copy machines and any Printer Paper Zombies that manifest. Alternatively, hit the Zombies with Blast Stream then wrangle them with Capture Stream and slam them. Enter the room on the left. A Construction Worker Ghost will lock a door and fly away. Switch to the P.K.E. Meter and track down the ghost to its hiding spot. Be wary of an Electronic Wisps and arcade machines. Once the Rookie finds the hiding spot, shoot it with the Blast Stream. Repeat several times until its P.K.E. is worn down then trap it. The door will unlock. Go up the stairs. Stay Puft will attack and insert more Marshmallow Minions into the stairwell. Keep on blasting with the Boson Dart and run up the stairs. A Sticky Situation Once on the top floor, the first room will be empty. Destroy the residue blocking the path. Destroy the Marshmallow Minions and the charged residue in the next room before things get out of hand. Go right into the next room full of Marshmallow Minions, residue, and a generator. Destroy the residue mounds then minions. Switch to Capture Stream and jam the hole to prevent more residue from leaking in. Wrangle the battery and make it touch the Electrokinetic Specter. Drop the charged battery then focus on trapping the specter. Pick up the battery and walk through the door on the left. Insert the battery into the generator. There is a second dead battery across the room. Charge it on another Electrokinetic Specter. Once it is charged, drop the battery then zap and trap the specter. Take the battery into the generator. The sliding gate should rise up and the doors back in the first room will unlock. Backtrack to the first room. The unlocked room will be full of Marshmallow Minions and residue. Thin out the herd then destroy the residue. As before, plug up the hole with something slimed. Go into the hall and destroy the residue. Ray and the Rookie will see the woman from the Sedgewick cowering in the next room. Ray radios Peter, who was in the stairwell drinking coffee the whole time. Ray informs him Stay Puft is after a spectacularly beautiful lady in distress. Stick to the right side of the room and shoot Stay Puft's arm. He will send in Marshmallow Minions. Destroy them with Boson Darts then turn back on Stay Puft. Puffy White Menace Once the coast is clear, the woman runs to the side door. She runs into Peter's arms. While the Ghostbusters regroup, the woman surprisingly asks if Stay Puft is the manifestation of Gozer. They don't have much time to answer. Ray kicks the door open up to the roof. Gargoyles manifest. Take them down quickly with Boson Darts. Switch to the P.K.E. Meter and walk to the edge of the roof. Stay Puft sends up Marshmallow Minions. Destroy them with Boson Darts. More Gargoyles will attack after. Stay Puft will make it to the top. Halt his advance with the Blast Stream then nail his hands with the Boson Darts until he loses his grip and falls over. The Rise and Fall of Stay Puft Egon radios the others with news that the Super Slammer is ready for use. But he'll be in position in a few minutes. Tasked with distracting Stay Puft, the Rookie is dangled over the edge of the roof by Ray and Peter. Stay Puft will throw globs of marshmallow and parts of the building at the Rookie so be careful! Destroy the marshmallow Stay Puft throws at you with Boson Darts and wrangle the green debris thrown at the Rookie. Drop it on Stay Puft to inflict extra damage on him in addition to Boson Darts. At the end of the battle, Stay Puft will open his mouth. Shoot a Boson Dart in his mouth to finish him off and watch this huge marshmallow go splat! Egon and Winston arrived in position and drove through a mess of marshmallow. Egon radioed Ray and asked where Stay Puft was. Ray informed him Ecto-1 just drove through what's left of him. Scans *Charged Destructor Manifestation Residue **In the hall after the Spirit Lock encounter *Construction Ghosts **During Spirit Lock encounter, just after Egon unlocks the Boson Dart option *The Destined **Scan Ilyssa *Destructor Manifestation Residue **The first regular looking pile of marshmallow residue *Electrokinetic Absorption Event **Hidden in object to right of entrance to elevator room *Electrokinetic Specter **During second battery puzzle in elevator room *Electronic Wisps **Arcade machine at end of first hallway *Gargoyles **Outside windows before Stay Puft attacks through broken wall *Marshmallow Minions **In small room after the Spirit Lock encounter *Printer Paper Zombie **First room in the level *Spirit Locks **Just after Boson Dart option is unlocked *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man **When Ilyssa is attacked by Stay Puft Art Pages *Electrokinetic Specter **Before leaving the first room in the building, go left and destroy the crates in the rear-left corner. *Destructor Manifestation Residue **Inside the first pile of marshmallow residue encountered. *Charged Destructor Manifestation Residue **Inside the first pile of Charged Destructor Manifestation Residue encountered. *Electrokinetic Absorption Event **Left of entrance to second generator room. Destroy the junk nearby. *Construction Ghosts **When you have a Capture Stream on a Construction Worker Ghost, slam him into the bathroom stall in the far right corner. *Printer Paper Zombie **In pile of marshmallow residue to left of entrance to recreation room *Electronic Wisps **In the O-Shaped room, while chasing the Construction Worker Ghost, destroy the beanbag chair on the right side. *Marshmallow Minions **In the third generator room, destroy the crates near it. *Spirit Locks **Backtrack to unlocked door in first room of top floor. Destroy charged residue in the corner. *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man **Hidden in object in room where Stay Puft grabs at Ilyssa *The Destined **After reaching roof, go right and look for a niche in the wall. Version Differences *For the majority of the level, you are inside the office building. However, in the Realistic version of the level, a lot of the action takes place outside, and you are only in the building for a small portion of the level. *The Stylized Version uses puzzles and residue to block progress. Gallery Marshmallow Hunt 1st Cinematic MarshmallowHuntSVCinematic01.jpg MarshmallowHuntSVCinematic02.jpg MarshmallowHuntSVCinematic03.jpg MarshmallowHuntSVCinematic04.jpg MarshmallowHuntSVCinematic05.jpg MarshmallowHuntSVCinematic06.jpg MarshmallowHuntSVCinematic07.jpg MarshmallowHuntSVCinematic08.jpg MarshmallowHuntSVCinematic09.jpg MarshmallowHuntSVCinematic10.jpg MarshmallowHuntSVCinematic11.jpg MarshmallowHuntSVCinematic12.jpg MarshmallowHuntSVCinematic13.jpg MarshmallowHuntSVCinematic14.jpg MarshmallowHuntSVCinematic15.jpg MarshmallowHuntSVCinematic16.jpg MarshmallowHuntSVCinematic17.jpg MarshmallowHuntSVCinematic18.jpg MarshmallowHuntSVCinematic19.jpg MarshmallowHuntSVCinematic20.jpg MarshmallowHuntSVCinematic21.jpg MarshmallowHuntSVCinematic22.jpg MarshmallowHuntSVCinematic23.jpg MarshmallowHuntSVCinematic24.jpg MarshmallowHuntSVCinematic25.jpg MarshmallowHuntSVCinematic26.jpg MarshmallowHuntSVCinematic27.jpg MarshmallowHuntSVCinematic28.jpg Gameplay GBTVGSVlevelPTSloadingscreencap1.png|"Marshmallow Hunt" Area Loading Screen GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap01.png|"Marshmallow Hunt" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap02.png|"Marshmallow Hunt" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap03.png|"Marshmallow Hunt" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap04.png|"Marshmallow Hunt" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap05.png|"Marshmallow Hunt" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap06.png|"Marshmallow Hunt" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap07.png|"Marshmallow Hunt" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap08.png|"Marshmallow Hunt" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap09.png|"Marshmallow Hunt" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap10.png|"Marshmallow Hunt" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap11.png|"Marshmallow Hunt" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap12.png|"Marshmallow Hunt" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap13.png|"Marshmallow Hunt" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap14.png|"Marshmallow Hunt" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap15.png|"Marshmallow Hunt" Area GBTVGSVlevelPTSloadingscreencap2.png|"Going Up..." Area Loading Screen GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap16.png|"Going Up..." Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap17.png|"Going Up..." Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap18.png|"Going Up..." Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap19.png|"Going Up..." Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap20.png|"Going Up..." Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap21.png|"Going Up..." Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap22.png|"Going Up..." Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap23.png|"Going Up..." Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap24.png|"Going Up..." Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap25.png|"Going Up..." Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap26.png|"Going Up..." Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap27.png|"Going Up..." Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap28.png|"Going Up..." Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap29.png|"Going Up..." Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap30.png|"Going Up..." Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap31.png|"Going Up..." Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap32.png|"Going Up..." Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap33.png|"Going Up..." Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap34.png|"Going Up..." Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap35.png|"Going Up..." Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap36.png|"Going Up..." Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap37.png|"Going Up..." Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap38.png|"Going Up..." Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap39.png|"Going Up..." Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap40.png|"Going Up..." Area GBTVGSVlevelPTSloadingscreencap3.png|"A Sticky Situation" Area Loading Screen GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap41.png|"A Sticky Situation" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap42.png|"A Sticky Situation" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap43.png|"A Sticky Situation" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap44.png|"A Sticky Situation" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap45.png|"A Sticky Situation" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap46.png|"A Sticky Situation" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap47.png|"A Sticky Situation" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap48.png|"A Sticky Situation" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap49.png|"A Sticky Situation" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap50.png|"A Sticky Situation" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap51.png|"A Sticky Situation" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap52.png|"A Sticky Situation" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap53.png|"A Sticky Situation" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap54.png|"A Sticky Situation" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap55.png|"A Sticky Situation" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap56.png|"A Sticky Situation" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap57.png|"A Sticky Situation" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap58.png|"A Sticky Situation" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap59.png|"A Sticky Situation" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap60.png|"A Sticky Situation" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap61.png|"A Sticky Situation" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap62.png|"A Sticky Situation" Area GBTVGSVlevelPTSloadingscreencap4.png|"Puffy White Menace" Area Loading Screen GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap63.png|"Puffy White Menace" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap64.png|"Puffy White Menace" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap65.png|"Puffy White Menace" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap66.png|"Puffy White Menace" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap67.png|"Puffy White Menace" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap68.png|"Puffy White Menace" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap69.png|"Puffy White Menace" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap70.png|"Puffy White Menace" Area GBTVGSVlevelPTSloadingscreencap5.png|"The Rise and Fall of Stay Puft" Area Loading Screen GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap71.png|"The Rise and Fall of Stay Puft" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap72.png|"The Rise and Fall of Stay Puft" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap73.png|"The Rise and Fall of Stay Puft" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap74.png|"The Rise and Fall of Stay Puft" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap75.png|"The Rise and Fall of Stay Puft" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap76.png|"The Rise and Fall of Stay Puft" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap77.png|"The Rise and Fall of Stay Puft" Area GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap78.png|"The Rise and Fall of Stay Puft" Area Marshmallow Hunt 2nd Cinematic MarshmallowHuntSV2Cinematic01.jpg MarshmallowHuntSV2Cinematic02.jpg MarshmallowHuntSV2Cinematic03.jpg MarshmallowHuntSV2Cinematic04.jpg Marshmallow Hunt 3rd Cinematic MarshmallowHuntSV3Cinematic01.jpg MarshmallowHuntSV3Cinematic02.jpg Marshmallow Hunt 4th Cinematic MarshmallowHuntSV4Cinematic01.jpg MarshmallowHuntSV4Cinematic02.jpg MarshmallowHuntSV4Cinematic03.jpg MarshmallowHuntSV4Cinematic04.jpg Going Up... 1st Cinematic GoingUpSVCinematic01.jpg GoingUpSVCinematic02.jpg GoingUpSVCinematic03.jpg Going Up... 2nd Cinematic GoingUpSV2Cinematic01.jpg GoingUpSV2Cinematic02.jpg GoingUpSV2Cinematic03.jpg GoingUpSV2Cinematic04.jpg GoingUpSV2Cinematic05.jpg GoingUpSV2Cinematic06.jpg A Sticky Situation 1st Cinematic AStickySituationSVCinematic01.jpg AStickySituationSVCinematic02.jpg AStickySituationSVCinematic03.jpg AStickySituationSVCinematic04.jpg AStickySituationSVCinematic05.jpg AStickySituationSVCinematic06.jpg AStickySituationSVCinematic07.jpg AStickySituationSVCinematic08.jpg AStickySituationSVCinematic09.jpg AStickySituationSVCinematic10.jpg AStickySituationSVCinematic11.jpg AStickySituationSVCinematic12.jpg A Sticky Situation 2nd Cinematic AStickySituationSV2Cinematic01.jpg AStickySituationSV2Cinematic02.jpg AStickySituationSV2Cinematic03.jpg AStickySituationSV2Cinematic04.jpg AStickySituationSV2Cinematic05.jpg AStickySituationSV2Cinematic06.jpg AStickySituationSV2Cinematic07.jpg AStickySituationSV2Cinematic08.jpg AStickySituationSV2Cinematic09.jpg AStickySituationSV2Cinematic10.jpg Puffy White Menace 1st Cinematic PuffyWhiteMenaceSVCinematic01.jpg PuffyWhiteMenaceSVCinematic02.jpg PuffyWhiteMenaceSVCinematic03.jpg PuffyWhiteMenaceSVCinematic04.jpg PuffyWhiteMenaceSVCinematic05.jpg PuffyWhiteMenaceSVCinematic06.jpg PuffyWhiteMenaceSVCinematic07.jpg PuffyWhiteMenaceSVCinematic08.jpg Puffy White Menace 2nd Cinematic PuffyWhiteMenaceSV2Cinematic01.jpg PuffyWhiteMenaceSV2Cinematic02.jpg PuffyWhiteMenaceSV2Cinematic03.jpg PuffyWhiteMenaceSV2Cinematic04.jpg The Rise and Fall of Stay Puft 1st Cinematic Rise&FallOfStayPuftSVCinematic01.jpg Rise&FallOfStayPuftSVCinematic02.jpg Rise&FallOfStayPuftSVCinematic03.jpg Rise&FallOfStayPuftSVCinematic04.jpg Rise&FallOfStayPuftSVCinematic05.jpg Rise&FallOfStayPuftSVCinematic06.jpg Rise&FallOfStayPuftSVCinematic07.jpg Rise&FallOfStayPuftSVCinematic08.jpg Rise&FallOfStayPuftSVCinematic09.jpg Rise&FallOfStayPuftSVCinematic10.jpg The Rise and Fall of Stay Puft 2nd Cinematic Rise&FallOfStayPuftSV2Cinematic01.jpg Rise&FallOfStayPuftSV2Cinematic02.jpg Rise&FallOfStayPuftSV2Cinematic03.jpg Rise&FallOfStayPuftSV2Cinematic04.jpg Rise&FallOfStayPuftSV2Cinematic05.jpg Rise&FallOfStayPuftSV2Cinematic06.jpg Rise&FallOfStayPuftSV2Cinematic07.jpg Rise&FallOfStayPuftSV2Cinematic08.jpg Category:GB:TVG Levels